Angel (CW)
A skilled shooter, ANGEL prefers to keep both friends and enemies far from him. He grew up on the tough streets of New York City with his younger twin brother. Even so, he's not an especially strong fighter. He signed up with the Army at age 18, but dropped out of boot camp for unknown reasons. He was later recruited by Cobra as an expert sniper. Quiet and reserved, he never-the-less is protective of those he considers his friends. He is fluent in French. His favored sniper rifle is the AWSM, and his favored pistol is the M-1911A1. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Angel signed up with the Cobras after his eighteenth birthday, convinced that joining them was the right idea, even if his brother disagreed. He wants the whole world to be united under one banner, so that there won't be pointless battles anymore. MUX History: Angel has been assigned to Cobra's sniper division, usually assigned to missions commanded by Artemis. Jul 29 - Update summary Angel and Nightgaunt met up with Lodestone at an underground parking garage, which makes for a nice hideaway, as the Sharkticons are too dumb to look in there. :) Anyway, Angel has been making supply runs, and rescuing survivors. There are 14 survivors, including an EMS tech and a 12 year old boy named Kevin. A few days ago, The Decepticons launched a head on aerial assault on the Bellum. That ended badly (TC was KO'ed, and all the others were banged up bad). Encore came in during the battle, and dropped off Lowdown before taking part in the attack. He was heavily damaged and is grounded in LA somewhere. After that, Lowdown and Angel went out to find a supply drop that landed away from the garage. Lowdown killed an Executioner as a diversion but never returned to base (OOCly Oskar informed me he will return with a family in tow) Yesterday, two things. First, Angel met up with Chance and Wiretap. Chance went off to blow something up to aggravate the Quints, and Wiretap followed Angel back to 'base'. Second, a bug that Angel planted on a Sharkticon let him hear what the Quints were doing with the human captives, and... that wasn't pleasant! Jul 30 - Fresh intelligence (Radio) Interrogator sends Cobra Command a radio transmission, using the Techno-Vipers' improvised communication link: 'The G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner, but he is MIA. Angel found Wiretap and the G.I. Joe Chance in a building. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. Angel and Lodestone successfully planted an electronic surveillance device on a Sharkticon and believe they are cutting up live humans to experiment on them. They also located the Autobot Encore.' Jul 31 - Mamba's Black Box Report Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. 01Aug2013 - After returning to full operational capacity following her unfortunate encounter at Offut Air Force Base, Nightlash finds herself flying recon over Los Angeles, where she relays a distress call, and camera footage of the carnage being caused by the Quintesson Invasion, for those trapped behind enemy lines. She would later return to assist Interrogator in covering a medivac helicopter delivering aid for a severely wounded Angel before having to retreat to safety. 02Aug2013 - Cobra forces, led by Interrogator, made a daring rescue of numerous civilians and a severely wounded Angel from the Quintesson-Occupied Los Angeles. Supported from the ground by Reverb, Nightlash managed to hold off the actions of a Quintesson Warship long enough for the evac to take place before succumbing to hostile fire. Fortunately, Sit-Com was on station to pull her out. 12Sep2013 - While performing some recon flights for Cobra, Nightlash '''has been working out of the airfield on Cobra Island. However, when orders come in from Megatron to pull Decepticon forces together to begin their conquest, '''Nightlash shared her unease with Angel in an attempt to figure out the best course of action to take. Sometime after speaking with Nightlash, Angel went missing. He had submitted a request of leave to Command, but he had been gone for over a month and a half. On 02 Nov2 013 Nightlash successfully tracked down the AWOL Angel and, after a conversation to get to the root of the Cobra sharpshooter's problems, began devising a plan to assist him in staying out of future troubles. On 03 Nov, In a bid to help the AWOL Angel, Nightlash sought the assistance of the notorious Interrogator. The end result of this move remains unclear, and Nightlash has since returned to keeping an overwatch on Angel to keep an eye on things. 25Nov2013 - While keeping overwatch in Chicago for sightings of Angel, Nightlash stumbled upon a GI Joe raid attempting to capture Cobra operatives, Interrogator and Angel, and Dreadnoks Zartan, Zandar, and Zanya. She engaged and assisted in splitting the focus of the Joe raid support group to allow everyone, but Angel, to escape. Angel was arrested. In 2014, Angel was transferred to Cobra's Special Forces division, and placed under the tutelage of master sniper Artemis. OOC Notes *Angel is the twin brother of the G.I. Joe Operative, Raven. Angel has emerald eyes, as opposed to Raven's violet eyes. It's the only way to tell the twins apart without doing a partial strip search. *Nightlash is, apparently, Angel's girlfriend. He wasn't really given a choice in the matter. *Angel has large grey angel wings tattooed on his back. Logs 2012 * August 1 - "8-1-2012" - Dr. Mindbender teaches Interrogator the basic use of the Brainwave Scanner while Artemis and Angel carry out their mission 2013 * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. * 06-28 - The Trouble with Angels - Angel is visited by Interrogator in the medical tent and soon realizes his wounds are more than physical. * July 7 - "Get Along Lil Steggy" - The Calgary Stampede has the BEST RODEO EVER! July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertent destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. July 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. Aug 02 - "Evacuation of Los Angeles" Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of the Quintesson occupied LA. Aug 02 - "Quintesson Invasion - 8/03/2013 - First Rescue" A group of Joes, Cobras, and Decepticons have hunkered down in a subterranean parking garage with a number of civilian survivors inside Quintesson-occupied Los Angeles. A dedicated rescue effort to pull survivors out of Los Angeles was launched by Cobra and supported by Reverb. Nightlash, already inside the city, provides air support and diversion. Aug 16 - Re: Information Retrieval To: Cobra Command (Rank 6 and above) From: Angel At around 1030 local time here in Moscow, I and my team of Alley Vipers staged a raid on the crashed Quintesson Warship. The Decepticon known as Nightlash assisted, by drawing the Quintesson hordes away from crash site. Without her help, the raid would have been impossible. We recovered several data drives, contents unknown. From what I've been told by the Techno-Vipers assigned here, it will take some time to translate and decode them. -Cobra Forever, Angel 8/31 - "The Final Phase" The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. 9/1 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. 9/2 - "The Trial" Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2014 Feb 7 - "Melting the Ice" Angel arrives in Frusenland, and does he melt the ice in Artemis' veins? February 17 - Geopolitical Climate Change Artemis assassinates the Prime Minister of Frusenland, to begin Phase One of Cobra's Frusenland Invasion Operation: Popsicle Alt-World Versions Shattered Glass Angel's counterpart in the Shattered Glass world is Devil, a gruff and hard edged man with one eye. Cobraverse In the What-if Cobraverse, Angel is a pilot, specializing in recon flights. Decepticon World In Decepticon World, Angel is a G.I. Joe alongside his twin brother. Joe World In the Joe World, Angel is an anarchist, planning terrorist attacks against the American government. Players Angel is played by his creator double0snake. References ---- Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Special Forces Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Cobra Infantry Category:Cobra reconnaissance Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sharpshooters Category:Cobra snipers